


Missing Briefs

by Hazza_Mood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazza_Mood/pseuds/Hazza_Mood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus she couldn't control herself and her eyes fell back to his sweats which were beginning to ride almost too low yet again. She only noticed he even took another step towards her when she saw his legs move since she hadn't stopped admiring his waist and praying again for some kind of divine intervention making the sweats fall.  “Why can’t you just buy more boxers? That’s what anybody else would have to do and I’m sorry but I know you can afford new briefs…” Liam advanced step by step and Katie countered moving back a couple inches at a time. “If not then you should hire a lawyer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Briefs

**Author's Note:**

> **I wrote this to cheer my friend up based on those lovely shots of Liam on his balcony

Katie set down her camera and coffee cup on the grass beside her feet tying her hair back into a loose bun soaking in the early afternoon rays and sounds from the shore. That’s when she heard the murmured squealing and giggling coming from behind. Soon enough a pair of young teenagers rushed past her a few yards away without ever giving her a look, their faces were too focused on the side of the hotel in front of them. Both girls lips moved furiously but Katie couldn’t understand a word because each time one spoke the other quieted her but they were obviously very excited. See? She thought to herself, rolling her eyes. They were obviously a couple years younger than her and they were having a blast, she’d just turned nineteen and exploring the hotel grounds was the closest she’d gotten to fun in days.

Picking her coffee up she sipped it and stood there watching them as the pair crept closer to the hotel, glancing around them every so often. When they finally noticed Katie their eyes widened but the blonde one held her finger to her lips telling Katie to keep quiet before turning back around, checking out one of the balconies. It happened in less than a minute, the two girls suddenly finding a way to balance themselves on the slim ledges and proceeding to scale the different balconies, never looking down. She snatched her camera fumbling with the new lens her parents had sent her for Christmas last year trying to get the cap off and zoom it in. Even though it was an HD camera and lens Katie preferred to focus first rather than after if she had the chance. The first shot was of the girls stepping to the second level balcony, their hands gripped tight along the rails standing on their tip toes. How they managed to get themselves up to the third floor she had no idea but Katie had a feeling it must be something good or else why go through all the trouble? And why not just ask for another key if they’d just locked themselves out?

“What the hell?” Katie whispered to no one but the wind when the blonde’s friend jumped over the rails, followed shortly after by the girl who shushed her. They took baby steps towards the sliding glass doors, each girl trying to peek through the glass but Katie quit taking photos and just watched the scene unfold through her lens. Capturing a crime on camera wasn’t something she was trying to get herself into at all but on the other hand she still couldn’t make herself look away. What surprised her was when the smaller brunette girl let out a shriek and ran towards the edge of the patio, disappearing on the other side. Katie debated following her just to see but then the blonde girl climbed back over the ledge, this time the one on the opposite side of Katie clutching a pair of red boxers. Oh my God Katie you just wasted time watching two teens steal a pair of underwear.

Liam rolled onto his back pushing the comforter down to his waist, keeping his eyes shut trying to ignore the sounds of morning. If it was still even morning, he’d gone out with Niall the night before and drank more than he should have but what was the point if every once in a while he didn’t get to let loose and have fun. The muffled gasp though didn’t belong and his eyes flew open turning his heads toward the balcony. All he spotted though was a passing shadow but he definitely heard what he thought was a girl trying to choke back a scream. He threw on a pair of grey sweat pants he’d left lying across a chair in his room and opened the doors running out trying to catch whoever had been up there. But the shadows were gone along with his boxers and there weren’t any more misplaced sounds or screams.

Her jaw dropped seconds later though and instinctively she began clicking the capture button on her camera again. It’d only taken a split second to register just whose boxers had been stolen once she saw the four arrows on his arm as he stormed out onto his balcony. Liam fucking Payne stood there looking half asleep, angry, slightly confused and sexy as hell all at the same time. His sweatpants hung so low on his hips that Katie found herself pleading for the wind to pick up or some miraculous intervention so they’d fall just a bit farther down. In the back of her mind she wondered if she should be taking these pictures but there was no way she couldn’t, she owed it to herself and their fandom. At least she could say on her trip she’d managed to get a few shots of Liam with bedhead and nothing underneath his sweats.

The excitement wore off quickly though when she noticed one of their security guys join Liam on the balcony and he was much more alert. Liam’s mouth was moving, most likely explaining the situation with the missing underwear but the guy wasn’t looking at him. His eyes were locked on Katie standing there off in the distance somewhat and soon he was in action, barking orders into a head piece while trying to usher Liam back inside. Katie didn’t make it halfway back towards one of the back entrances before a man dressed in a black polo and denim jeans took her arm asking her to come with him. Oh shit she cursed silently, taking two steps for every one he took in order to keep up.

Katie’s eyes darted around the hallways and she barely registered what they guy was saying into his phone, only capturing a few words here and there over her minds racing thoughts. See you left the room and now you’re going to jail and you’re not even the one who gets to keep his boxers was at the forefront of her thoughts, taking over everything. Once they got off the elevator they walked to the middle of the hall where they didn’t even have to knock because Paul was waiting. She recognized him from pictures and the movie they’d just released. She was definitely in trouble.

Nerves coursed through her body as they shut the door behind her and she did her best to smooth out her worn Ramones tshirt and sliding her fingers along the inside of her waist band trying to readjust her jeans on her hips. Stupid low rise skinny jeans either always hugged her thighs and fell off her waist or fit her waist but not her thighs; there was never a happy medium. Paul and the other guy were both spouting off questions a mile a minute but Katie just stood there her heart pounding, rocking back and forth on her heels clasping and unclasping her hands behind her back.   
“I’m going to meet the police down in the lobby, fill them in on the situation and that we may have the witness or culprit.” The guy who retrieved Katie said without looking at her as he walked back out of the room.

Surprisingly her heart rate calmed a little bit when it was only her an Paul, until Liam came out from around the corner now looking wide awake and still completely naked except for the stupid grey sweats that had distracted her in the first place. He pulled them back up a couple inches and she felt her cheeks flush realizing she’d been staring at him since he’d rounded the corner.

“Put some clothes on Liam. You’re distracting her.” Paul told him motioning toward Katie who whipped her head to the side, eyes wide with embarrassment.

“It’s my room.” He replied coolly fixing his gaze on Katie. “Plus I doubt your game of twenty questions in under a minute is helping.” Liam studied her while she rattled off all the personal information Paul was asking her for. His eyes roamed from head to toe and then back at an excruciatingly slow pace. She had on a pair of old white low converse and dark skinny jeans that hugged her legs tight with holes above her knees. She wasn’t super slim like all girls wanted to be but rather a bit thicker and her jeans squeezed just enough to where you could see hips peek from the side which he knew most girls hated but she didn’t seem to care. He smiled in appreciation at her outfit being finished with an old Ramones tee even though it looked a couple sizes too big or maybe it belonged to her boyfriend.

“No, I’m staying here at the hotel…I’m on break from Uni before next semester and I’m supposed to be exploring.” She told Paul twisting some of her loose hair around her finger nervously. “Clearly that’s not working. I only keep getting in stupid situations.”  
Paul looked at her trying not to laugh at her declaration. “Hey this isn’t stupid.” Liam defended when Paul hadn’t responded.  
It was like Katie suddenly remembered he was there but the shock of his presence didn’t last long this time. “It’s a pair of underwear…I got dragged up here for missing briefs.”

“My briefs.”

“Tell me how that makes it any less ridiculous.” She asked straight faced putting her hand on her hip, cocking it to the side like she already knew she’d won the argument.

Now Paul was back on the phone discussing how they were going to search the girls around the hotel and keep track of them until they found the pair that had broken in. Katie failed to share what the girls were wearing or anything other than their hair color and she’d lied through her teeth when paul asked her if she took photos. Luckily he couldn’t force her to share them and she hoped that maybe the two girls would get away. In her mind they deserved it if they scaled walls and figured out which room was his. She’d been staying in the same fucking hotel and didn’t have a clue.

“I have to go down and supervise.” Paul told Liam and then turned to Katie. “You need to be reachable, don’t leave the hotel until we clear you and if you remember anything call me.” He handed her a card and she rolled her eyes at Liam out of habit biting her lip when she realized it. “I can take you back to your room now…”

Liam cut in pushing the dirty thoughts and images of her mouth to the back of his mind. At first he assumed she was going to be star struck or timid from her demeanor and the way she’d checked him out earlier, but it seemed she had a feisty side. “Not yet. We’re going to finish this conversation then I’ll take her back if she really needs an escort.”

“Is this a joke or am I really going to get in trouble?”

His immediate thought wasn’t appropriate but he smirked anyway picturing himself punishing her in a whole different manner. “You’re not in trouble yet unless I find my boxers on you.”

Katie bit her bottom lip rolling it back and forth under her teeth slowly, trying to keep her eyes focused on his face. She fought to keep her gaze on his eyes rather than following the inked designs on his arms, or the six pack and sculpted chest he’d gained over the past year of working out and touring. Jesus she couldn’t control herself and her eyes fell back to his sweats which were beginning to ride almost too low yet again. She only noticed he even took another step towards her when she saw his legs move since she hadn’t stopped admiring his waist and praying again for some kind of divine intervention making the sweats fall. “Why can’t you just buy more boxers? That’s what anybody else would have to do and I’m sorry but I know you can afford new briefs…” Liam advanced step by step and Katie countered moving back a couple inches at a time. “If not then you should hire a lawyer.”  
“But that’s not the whole point…Fans shouldn’t take my personal belongings just because they want them.” His voice was low and smooth, sliding through Katie leaving goose bumps on her arms.

Katie swallowed ignoring the butterflies in her stomach that went wild with each step he took trying to close the distance between them. “On the one hand that’s exactly the point…What fan wouldn’t want their favorite member of One Direction’s boxers? I mean they’re way more personal than your water bottle and you wore them, they touched your ass and how many girls will ever get to say they came close to touching that?” As she rambled, drawing her fingers back and forth against her thighs because she didn’t know what to do with them at this point. He narrowed the gap again and she just kept talking. “I mean had I known they were yours I wouldn’t have watched them jack them, I’d have stolen them myself.”

“Oh really now? How do I know you weren’t the one to steal them?” Reaching out he brushed the loose strands of hair back behind her ear his fingers tracing all the way down her jaw and Katie sucked in a breath her heart staring to race again as desire lit her whole body on fire.   
Now there was less than half a foot between them and the sexual tension in the room weighed down on both of them, making the air almost thick. He tucked another loose hair behind her ear running his fingertips down her neck and along the collar of her shirt. Katie shrugged deciding to see what would happen if she played too.

“Because I’d have ran, you’d never catch me.” She replied quietly stepping forward rolling her hips against his once before walking towards the middle of the room back out of Liam’s reach. A small smile played on her lips as she waited to see if he came after her, if he wanted her to prove they weren’t in her possession.

A moment later Liam grabbed the loops on her jeans spinning her around to face him pulling her flush against him and again she rolled her hips into him, this time slower. His head fell back as he bit back a groan, his hands splayed across her lower back his fingers on her ass to keep her in place. “If you really want to find your boxers I can…”

She never finished her sentence. Liam leaned down crashing his lips against her silencing her words. He ran the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip, biting it lightly when she didn’t immediately part her lips. One hand traced up her side until he slid it underneath her bun, twisting her hair around his own fingers tugging her head back gently making her give him easier access. Katie moaned into his lips but he silenced her with another kiss as she continued to sway her hips against him in a rhythmic pattern. She ran her hands up his torso slowly, lingering along each muscle her fingertips tracing some invisible design that was causing Liam’s pants to tighten painfully with each passing minute.

Katie stepped back breaking the moment pushing Liam down into the chair Paul had been questioning her from earlier. “Ah, ah, ah.” Winking she shook her head no sliding her own shirt over her head before tossing it to the side. “See no missing briefs here.” She groaned inwardly at how husky her voice was now as Liam worked up her libido. He whined when she didn’t come back immediately but stopped when he focused in on the black laced bra that cupped her boobs beautifully and tanned body. It took a lot of effort not to palm himself but she made her way back over and straddled his lap, grinding into him again. She leaned down far enough to graze his lips against hers and when he tried to reconnect them she kept them just out of reach while twisting her hips with more pressure against him.

Liam brought both hands up from her waist, trailing his fingertips slowly against her bare skin, moaning in response as she laid a few kisses against his jawline in search of his sweet spot. But he continued with his hands until he gripped Katie’s cheeks between them both, tilting his head to the side to get a better angle, he twisted his fingers through her hair harder making her gasp against his lips. When her lips parted again, he dove in for another heated kiss raising the temperature in the room another degree. She felt him take her earlobe between his teeth, biting playfully and working his way down the side of her neck, nibbling and sucking here and there until she moaned again biting her own lip to keep quiet. The fact that he was marking her with these small bites turned her on even more and she wasn’t sure how much longer she wanted this part to last.

Katie kept one hand wrapped around Liam’s neck to help keep her balance while running her fingertips back down his bare chest and towards his thigh as she took control kissing his neck and only biting occasionally avoiding leaving any marks there. His breath hitched when she reached the vein in his neck she’d admired through pictures plenty. Only this time his blood was rushing because of her and not performing. She flicked her tongue across it, teething the sensitive area softly as her hand caressed his inner thigh and around just along the edge of his sweat pants careful not to touch his member that she could feel growing harder beneath her. Instead she grinded her hips into him again, feeling him through her jeans that were even beginning to get wet.

“Oh God,” He gasped when she slid her hand completely inside his sweats, still not touching his most sensitive area, only teasing him with her fingertips as she pressed her lips against his for another heated kiss. “More places to look.” He mumbled against her lips between breaths and locked both hands around her ass so when he stood up all she had to do was wrap her legs around his waist to stay up and carried her toward the bed. This time Liam ground his hard length into her smiling in victory at the sound of her moaning out his name. He tossed her back onto the bed, crawling from the foot of the bed until he hovered over her. Taking a minute he soaked in her sun kissed body and her hair that was now a complete mess strands falling out everywhere. He murmured “Should we make sure no one’s trying to steal anymore underwear,” into her ear, unhooking her bra with a flick of his wrist tossing it off to the side.

“No…” Katie whimpered, bucking her hips up against him when he started to slow things down. “Let them watch for all I care.” He left a trail of feather light kisses starting at her collarbone until her reached the plump swells of her breast where he closed his lips around her right nipple rolling it between his teeth gently at first and then again with more pressure when she begged for more. With his free hand he cupped her left breast, squeezing as a whole and then using three fingers to mimic rolling it like he’d done with his tongue and teeth to her other. “Please, Liam…” Her breathing was heavy and the need in her voice sent all his blood rushing to his dick.

Katie tried to reach between his legs but he just rocked his hips against her each time she got close, so she ran them up and down his back as he switched taking her left nipple between his teeth and closing his hand around her right. “What do you want?” he asked, his own voice sounding wrecked and full of lust.

“Less clothes.”

Keeping his hand on her right boob, he undid the zipper and buttons to her skinny jeans with his hand, groaning when he felt how wet she was through her thin laced underwear. He pulled the denim off her slowly, peeling them back while kissing her inner thighs before removing them completely along with her black laced boy shorts which joined her bra and tshirt somewhere on the floor. Katie knotted her fingers in his short hair the best she could calling out his name as dove his tongue between her soft folds tasting her. He moved his tongue in fluid motions, going from small circles to spreading her lips farther apart and continuing the pattern over her clit and Katie arched her back off the bed, fisting the sheets now on either side of her as she fought to keep quiet. But Liam groaned against her the next time her body arched and took the sensitive bud where the inner folds met between his teeth and biting. “Oh God,” she wailed and he did it again driving her almost to the edge before stopping.

Katie laid back her chest rising and falling steadily and she could hear her own labored breathing but before she could complain about him stopping, his lips crashed against hers and she opened immediately tasting herself. “You taste good.” She pointed out wrapping her leg around him and pushing him onto his back the next time he tried to kiss her. “Payback.” Katie taunted pulling his sweats down as slow as she possibly could. When he was free she noticed just how big he really was and considering he was fully hard he had to be at least an inch bigger than the fandom thought. She met his gaze as she kneeled between his knees, licking her lips. Looking down she could see the precum leaking from the tip of his penis and she grinned thinking about what she was about to do next.

It was Liams turn to let out a groan as her brown hair cascaded down around her shoulders and face like waves her hair tie falling out completely. When she tried to tie it back he stopped her taking the hair band and tossing it onto the bedside table. “Like this, I want you like this.”

Leaning down and sticking out her tongue she run it up and down Liam’s shaft, his back arching when she began to tease him, at the feeling of her tongue against him. Letting out a small steady stream of air, his grip tightened on her as he groaned loudly something she didn’t catch instantly winding his fingers back through her hair and she wrapped her lips around the tip. She traced circles with her tongue while sucking solely on his tip for the moment before hallowing out her cheeks and taking as much of him in at once as she could. Each time his back arched, Katie sucked harder applying pressure against the vein that ran along the underside of his shaft, alternating between shorter stroked and deep throating.

Liam could feel the tight wetness of her throat as she moved up and down his shaft, her free hand squeezing his balls each time he hit the back of her throat and he was using all his self-control not to let go completely now. Each time she choked a little, the vibrations from her hum or moans would shoot throughout his entire body and soon his toes were curling into the bed. One hand was fisted in her hair wound tight keeping her in place. “Oh God,” the pleasure in his moans turned Katie on more causing her to whimper almost around his dick. Liam could only cry out oh God because he couldn’t remember catching her name and now was not the time to ask. She could feel him tensing beneath her and keeping her cheeks harder she took him all the way a couple more times, moaning around his shaft each time he pushed her far enough to choke a little. But he couldn’t pretend that didn’t feel amazing, her skilled lips were nearly driving him wild. At the last minute when he was close, she pulled away with Liam’s hand still wound tight throughout her hair and he guided her back to his lips.

Katie didn’t have any time to catch her breath before he’d rolled on a condom, lining himself up on top of her. He kissed her slowly, softly like it was already the last time they’d touch and he was trying to memorize every detail of her lips and the way she kissed. She bit his bottom lip, pulling his lips back against hers arching her body into him again giving him an unspoken green light. Liam spread her legs farther apart wrapping her left leg around his waist for an angle he preferred, growling as Katie’s nails dug into his back while he thrust his length inside her in one fluid movement. “Yes Liam, please God yes!” She pleaded rocking her hips against him and with each thrust she’d swear he went deeper until all she wanted to do was scream his name.

They worked out a steady rhythm, Katie meeting him halfway with every thrust, moaning each time at how deep he could go, begging him to push farther. “Deeper please just.” But he cut her off by driving himself as deep as he could feeling her tight walls and muscles clench around him. When she started clenching every time he pulled out he groaned in her ear pleading for her not to stop. She could feel every inch of him as he filled her again and again, leaving nail marks down his back. “Oh fuck, keep going,” she begged her voice completely wrecked.

“I want to hear you say my name. Scream it for me,” Liam muttered, moaning as she twisted her hips and squeezed her muscles making her already tight walls seem to close in more momentarily. He picked up his speed slightly with each thrust, his hands still exploring her body as he rode her.

She twisted her hands in the sheets again, still rocking her hips into his with every thrust. “Liam,” Katie called when he pushed her legs back farther, coming in from a deeper angle again. “Oh, Liam, you’re amazing,” her moans were breathy but with each one Liam drove in a little deeper.

He pushed her hair away from her face wanting to see every detail as he sent her over the edge but her eyes shut when she arched her back and Liam took her both her hands and pushed them over her head. “Look at me, I want to see you,” Liam’s thrusts were growing desperate, becoming more quick and sloppy. But it was Katie writhing beneath him a complete mess, his name on her lips that nearly drove him over the edge right there. “Look at me.” He growled breathily capturing her lips with his again and with slowing down his thrusts as his orgasm reached its peak coursing through his body but he kept rocking his hips into her. It was a matter of seconds and Katie shattered beneath him, her muscles spasming around him and he watched as a myriad of emotions played across her face.

Liam pulled himself out of her and collapsed beside her on the bed lifting her head so he could wrap his arm around her shoulder. “That was amazing.”

“Aren’t you glad you had your briefs stolen then or we’d never have met.” Katie teased focusing on steadying her breathing and the post orgasm high she was still riding.

“Yeah and I’m not sorry Paul called the cops or you never would have made it up here.”

Katie sat up slowly and slid off the bed, bending over to snatch her clothes from the floor.

“Nice view.” Liam commented giving her ass a little smack wearing a sexy grin. He had this ‘just been fucked’ aura around him and she couldn’t help but shake her head because she knew she must have one too.

Katie put her bra on, followed by her worn Ramones tshirt but instead of her skinny jeans she slipped into Liam’s sweat pants he’d been wearing and smiled wickedly. “There’s no way after you I can squeeze into those right now…but if you want your sweats back just let me know. I’m sure concierge or Paul can track me down.”

“How am I supposed to find you?” He asked never taking his eyes off her as she walked towards the door.

“My name’s Katie and I’m staying here at the hotel. I’m sure if you really wanted to know more you could figure it out.” She teased blowing me a kiss and winking before walking out the door.


End file.
